DBM: Mirai Hero's Turn
by Goku91898
Summary: Hero's time in the Multiverse Tournament


**Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Times (Hero's POV) (a/n: Future Hero referred to as H and Present Hero as Hero a/n2: Residents of Universe 12 will be referred to as family members instead of their names)  
**

It had been 2 years since Bills came to Earth, it had been 10 years since Majin Buu was defeated, Vegeta and I achieved the Ssj3 form during training, Grandpa Goku learned to control his Ssj God form, this time version of me was born along with Pan a year after Bills came to Earth, the other me still hasn't figured out that I'm the older version of him. I actually have kids of my own, a boy named Bardock Jr., I named him after my Great Grandpa, he did look like my Great Grandpa he even wore the same armor except he's only 7, while Pan and the young me are 9, I also have a little girl on the way, she's do this month, I was also married to a girl named Ali, she loved fighting as much as I did, she was a Human though, so Bardock Jr. is 1/4 Saiyan. We were just landing in an arena that was in another Universe entirely, we were brought there by a race known as the Vargas for a tournament in which the greatest warriors of each Universe were to fight, we were the 18th Universe "Ali, watch Bardock, I'll be right back" I told her "Alright hun, just be sure to get back before the tournament starts" Ali instructed "Will do" I said and flew over to the Universe 12 balcony. "Hey Grandpa, long time no see" I greeted "I guess it has been a while, well for me anyways" my Grandpa laughed, my Mom tried to hug me but I moved, I was still mad even though it had been over a decade "Come on son, don't tell me you're still mad at us" my Dad said "Why shouldn't I be mad at you! You hit me on my tenth fucking birthday! You treated me like I was a helpless child! It wasn't fair to treat me like that or hit me! Dad you were only 5 when you started fighting! I was told by you two not to fight even though the Earth needed all the help it could get! You two act like none of that ever happened when I remember it clear as day! I will-" I ranted on but was cut off by someone hitting my leg repeatedly. I looked down and saw a little girl "Stop yelling at my Mama and Papa!" the girl said still hitting me, I crouched down to speak to her "Listen kid, you like fighting right?" I said and she nodded "Do these two ever tell you not to fight or that its too dangerous to fight?" I asked and she shook her head no "Well listen kid, that's what they did to me my entire life when I was living here, your Mommy and Daddy were very mean to me on my tenth birthday, your Mommy actually slapped me for wanting to go where I ended up, if I had never gone then I wouldn't be as strong as I am, do you understand kid?" I explained "Yeah" the girl nodded "Alright, I just wanted to say none of you are going to win this tournament, including you Grandpa, sorry, but the Goku in the Universe I'm in now has become the God of Super Saiyans so I just wanted to warn some of you" I went back to my area and relaxed, the last two Universes arrived and the matches began {Welcome one and all to the first and last Multiverse tournament! The first match to start it off is Android 8 from Universe 12 against Tidar from Universe 19!} "Go get 'em Eighter" my Grandpa cheered. Eighter knocked Tidar out in one punch since the residents of Universe 19 relied on technology for battle while the rest of us used our fists and Ki {Match 2! Bardock from Universe 18 against Frieza of Universe 8!} "Good luck son" I smiled "Thanks Daddy" Bardock Jr. smiled back as he flew up to the arena "Great, I'm stuck with a little stinking monkey" Frieza groaned "Hey, that's not very nice, I was gonna hold back but never mind" Bardock Jr. pouted, he then turned into a Ssj and punched Frieza in the face which knocked him out "Aw man, why so short?" Bardock Jr. complained as he came back {Match 3! Yamcha from Universe 9 against I'K'L from Universe 15} "Huh! But I'K'L isn't born yet!" I'K'L's carrier said {It's a forfeit! Match 4! Cell from Universe 17 against Cargo from Universe 10} "I forfeit" Cargo said {Match 5! Android 17 from Universe 14 versus XXI from Universe 5} "An old man, way too easy" 17 said as he blasted away XXI.

{Match 6! Bojack from Universe 6 against Pan from Universe 16} "Cool, it's my turn!" Pan16 exclaimed "Pan?" Gohan16 asked "Yes, Dad?" she answered "Be very careful" he said, Pan16 flew into the arena with Bojack and started the fight. "This will end quickly" Bojack said, he then charged at her trying to hit her but missed and destroyed the ground instead "Fast little girl..." Bojack said *Dad is right. He is strong, I must give it my all* Pan16 thought, she then powered up to a Super Saiyan "AAAH! Here it goes!" Pan16 shouted, Pan was throwing punches left and right while Bojack was blocking until she landed one strong punch "Grrrr..." Bojack growled. *Nothing?* Pan thought "KaMeHaMe-" Pan then flipped behind him "HA!" "Go Pan!" Videl16 shouted, the smoke then cleared "Great Pan! You Won!" Videl16 shouted "No" Gohan16 input "The fight has only begun" Bojack then transformed destroying the arena even more *His power has increased!* Pan thought, Bojack then teleported in front of her "What?" Pan said. "You little brat..." Bojack said as he grabbed her by the neck "No!" Gohan16 Bojack squeezed harder and harder until 'crack' {Pan died! Making Bojack from Universe 6 the winner!} Bojack tossed Pan's body to the side, I was filled with unbelievable rage while Pan, young me, and Bardock Jr. were crying, I fazed up there and caught Pan and turned around to descend to the Universe 16 area, I had my head hanging when I landed, I set her down in a bed Piccolo16 brought out, I looked up at Bojack who was just standing there, I went Ssj and launched up at 'em "Listen and listen well Bojack, I will fight you next round and I promise you this, you will not survive" I said and flew down to my area and calmed down {Match 7! Vegeta from Universe 13 against H from Universe 18} I flew back up to the arena after it was fixed and stood to face Vegeta "Heh, if a girl from another world's death upsets you that much, then your family's death will even more" Vegeta13 laughed, something snapped something inside of me, I transformed into a Ssj and it felt like I was going beyond but not to Assj or Ssj2, something else "Raaaaaaaaaaah! Uraaaaaaaah!" I began screaming, my body began tearing apart like what was inside was to large for this body so it had to expand "No! This is impossible! Broly was the last Lssj so how is he becoming one!" Goku18 questioned "Kakarot, wait! I think its because he's from another Universe! That Universe might've had Broly in it but not as the Lssj! So in his place Hero was it!" Vegeta18 concluded "That has to be it! But I can't believe it! His power is way more than what Broly's was!" Goku18 said "Momma, what's happening to Daddy?" Bardock Jr. asked worriedly "I don't know sweetie, but I know it isn't good" Ali answered horrified by the sight, there was flash of light and I stood towering over Vegeta13 "Rrrrrrr Rrrrrrr Rrrrrrrrrrr!" I growled regaining control of myself, I grabbed Vegeta and tossed him into the sky, I disappeared and reappeared above him and close lined him into the arena floor which created a crater and he passed out.  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
